


Are You Always This Clumsy?

by sterek_halinsking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Open Day, Derek Goes to College, Getting Together, Multi, Stiles makes speeches, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_halinsking/pseuds/sterek_halinsking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Prompt: 'Yeah Yeah. I’m the person that tripped and fell on their face to get to the podium on stage for the welcome speech at your freshman orientation.’ AU</p><p>You could pretty much say Stiles fell for Derek... (haha bad pun sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Always This Clumsy?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to clarify Derek isn't that much older than the others!! Also thank you for clicking on this! I hope you enjoy the story :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own

Derek had decided to go to college. He knew he was not at the normal age to be starting, he knew he would be a couple years older than all of the other freshman but he needed a job. Assuming most of the freshman were 19-23 years old it wasn't that much of an age difference, Derek was only 25. He stood outside Beacon Hills Community College and watched as freshman’s entered the meeting hall for the welcome speeches. Derek sighed and joined the ocean of students. He was pushed and shoved and he scowled at everyone who pushed him. He finally made it into the hall and sat down near the front of the room. Next to him a girl with massive blonde curls sat down next him. She had bright red lips and bright brown eyes. She smirked at him and extended her hand. She leaned forward as if to expose what she had on her chest.  
‘Erica Reyes.’ She introduced herself.   
‘Derek Hale. Not interested.’ Derek said, shaking her hand. She smiled and sat back in her seat.  
‘So, Derek Hale, What is an old person like you doing at college’ She popped her gum and raised her eyebrows at him. They just met and she was already questioning his age.  
‘I’m only 25 and I’m here to get a proper job.’ He replied.  
‘The beard makes you look older. Also the scowl you have constantly, does not help.’ She easily replied. At that moment 2 others boys walked over and sat next to Erica. She spoke to them easily.  
‘Derek this is my friend, Isaac,’ She pointed to a tall boy with curly hair, he had a scarf on. ‘And this is my boyfriend, Boyd.’ Boyd was tall and he looked very stoic and quiet. He nodded at Derek and he knew that he was going to like Boyd. Derek also found out that Erica spoke enough for Boyd. She told him about everything: her friends that already came here, her high school days, how her and Boyd met. She literally told Derek everything.   
‘So what about you?’ All three of them looked at Derek now and he sighed.  
‘Well, I was the captain of the basketball team in high school. I went to the same high school as you guys. I have 2 annoying sisters and an annoying brother, a creepy uncle and pretty lenient parents.’ Derek spoke as little as possible when asked questions. Isaac, Boyd and Erica nodded.   
‘I think I remember you from high school. When I was a junior and you were a senior.’ Boyd spoke up for the first time. Isaac agreed with him, Derek does remember their group slightly. Derek also remembers a couple other members of their group the McCall boy with severe asthma, the Sheriff’s Son and McCall’s girlfriend. Derek never spoke to them but he had run into them a couple times around the school. At that moment, a microphone sounded on stage. Everyone became silent and focused their attention to the front of the room.   
‘Good Morning Students, I am Alan Deaton, the principle of BHCC. Now I would usually speak the orientation speech but a second year student has decided to speak for us. Welcome to the stage, Stiles.’ A round of applause sounded the room and Derek trained his eyes on the man. He was gorgeous. He watched Stiles walk awkwardly from the side of the room to the stage. Somehow, on his way to the podium Stiles tripped. Stiles full on face planted in front of all the new freshman. Laughter resonated from the room and Derek watched Stiles as he stood up, bright red and made his way over to the podium.   
‘Okay, Okay. Yes I tripped but lets get past that. Please. Anyway, as you know my name is Stiles. I am 21 years and I am majoring in Crime and Law. Now college, a terrifying thing I know.’ Derek took in what Stiles looked like. He was tall, lanky and had incredibly pale skin that Derek just wanted to touch. Stiles’ hair was a dark brown and it was spiked up in every direction. He wore black skinny jeans with a red hoodie. Derek couldn't see the colour of his eyes from back here but he assumed they were dream worthy. Stiles, himself was dream worthy. Stiles spoke with his hands and body. As he spoke his hands flung in every direction and he jumped from foot to foot with anxiety.   
‘Now if you didn't listen to this speech then just take this away from it. College is the start of a crazy journey and you are just starting it. There will be the wild parties, crazy pranks, hook-ups, first loves, all-nighters to study but there will also be the friends you make for life, amazing memories and the gain of a coffee addiction. You also get a job at the end of it. I guess I better shut up now but enjoy your freshman year and don’t fuck it up.’ Derek noticed a teacher sigh at Stiles’ language.The room applause at Stiles’ speech and he watched Stiles blush and walk off stage. He watched him walk over to a boy with a goofy smile, they fist bumped each other and exited the room. Derek felt a tad disappointed and he knew he shouldn't have. Erica was smirking next to him as if she knew exactly what Derek was thinking. He shifted awkwardly in his seat. The speeches just kept going but Derek’s brain was still thinking of Stiles.

At the end of the speeches Derek was out of his chair within a second. He was sick of sitting in this room listening to the ins and outs of college. He followed Erica, Isaac and Boyd out of the room.  
‘We’re meeting up with our friends. Did you want to meet them?’ Erica asked. Derek nodded, he did not want to be alone. Erica nodded and lead the way to a cafe just outside the main buildings. Derek opened the door for them and let the trio in.   
‘Such a gentleman.’ Erica smirked at him and Derek rolled his eyes and scoffed. He followed them to a table at the back of the cafe where 5 people sat talking. Sitting at the table was a girl with black curly hair, she had a dimply smile and bright eyes. Next to her was an asian girl with dead straight black hair and a very quirky fashion style, a girl with fiery red hair sat next to her, the boy from earlier with a goofy smile sat next to her and then next to him was Stiles. Derek looked at Erica in worry but she just smiled and sat down next to the girl with a dimply smile. Isaac climbed over Erica and sat in between her and the black curly hair. Boyd sat next to Erica which left Derek to sit next to Stiles. He huffed and hesitantly sat next to the boy. The group was greeted warmly and they all waved at Derek.  
‘This is Derek. He is only 25 years old. He has scowly eyebrows and he doesn't talk much.’ Erica spoke brightly. His eyebrows were not scowly, thank you very much. The girl between Erica and Isaac spoke up.  
‘My name is Allison Argent. I am majoring in History and Isaac is my boyfriend.’ Derek nodded and noticed Isaac and Allison’s hands wrapped around each other.   
‘I’m Kira Yukimura. I am majoring in mythology.’   
‘I’m Lydia Martin, I am majoring in basically everything.’   
‘Hi, Im Scott McCall. I am studying to become a veterinarian. My girlfriend is Kira.’ Derek nodded and realised then that this Scott McCall was the same McCall from high school. He looked around the group then and realised that Allison was Scott’s old girlfriend and that Stiles was the Sheriff’s son. Derek pointed at Stiles.  
‘You-‘ Stiles cut him off.  
‘Yeah Yeah. I’m the person that tripped and fell on their face to get to the podium on stage for the welcome speech at your freshman orientation.’ Stiles finished and snorted waving his hand at Derek.  
‘No. I mean, yes. Yes you fell on stage but no thats not what I meant.’ Stiles looked at him quizzically and raised an eyebrow. Now that Derek was closer he noticed the scattering of moles. His eyes were a beautiful brown colour, Derek loved them.   
‘You are the Sheriff’s son.’ Derek finished.   
‘You know that?!’ Stiles gasped. Derek nodded.  
‘Yeah and I also remember you from junior year in high school. You had the buzzcut and you were with Scott who had severe asthma and Allison was Scott’s girlfriend back then.’ Derek said, the mentioned three all shared a look.   
‘I didn't think you had noticed us.’ Stiles muttered.  
‘What do you mean? Of course I did, I notice most things.’   
‘Well we remember you.’ Scott said from next to Stiles. Derek raised his eyebrows at him.  
‘Yeah, you were the captain of the basketball team. Scott and I did lacrosse so we saw you train sometimes.’ Stiles said.   
‘Yeah and Stiles always spoke about how attra-‘ Scott was cut off by Stiles holding his hands over his mouth and laughing loudly. Everyone looked at them in confusion but the conversation continued. Everyone chatted and joked around. Derek also found out that Stiles’ rambled a lot. It was adorable. Lydia watched Derek under scrutiny but joined in the conversation to talk about their previous college year.   
‘Hey, Derek you never told us what you were majoring in.’ Kira smiled brightly at him. Everyone looked at Derek.  
‘I am majoring in Crime and Law.’ Derek replied.  
‘Dude, me too! You can totally use my textbooks from last year and I can help you study since I did the course last year!’ Stiles enthused and Derek smiled at him.  
‘Sure. I’d love that.’ Derek noticed Erica and Lydia smirk at each other. He felt as if they read his emotions like an open book. The conversation flowed from there.

As everyone got up to leave, Stiles stood next to Derek and walked with him. Stiles pulled Derek back as the group walked around a corner.   
‘I just wanted to talk to you.’ Stiles spoke, his eyes bright.   
‘Okay.’ Derek didn't know what to say.  
‘So Iamcompletelyattractedtoyouwillyougoonadatewithme?’ Stiles took in a breath and looked at Derek.  
‘I didn't understand that at all.’ Derek and Stiles both laughed and Stiles took a deep breath.  
‘I said I am completely attracted to you. Will you go on a date with me?’ Stiles held his breath and Derek’s stomach did a flip.  
‘Of course because I am attracted to you too.’ Derek replied, he never had a good relationship life but Stiles was just so easy to talk to and be with. Derek took a step closer to him and grasped his hips. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and they met in the middle. Stiles lips were soft and tasted of curly fries and milkshakes. When they pulled apart Derek rested his forehead on Stiles’.   
‘Wow, could get used to that.’ Stiles muttered.  
‘Yeah. Me too.’   
They kissed again.

 

Spoiler Alert: 2 years later they got married.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and Kudos, if you'd like ;)


End file.
